redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mushroom Folk Sampler LP
The Mushroom Folk Sampler LP was a 12in 33RPM Stereo LP released in 1971 by the Mushroom Records UK record label to showcase various musicians on their roster. The sampler included the Liverpool Fishermen; Jon Betmead; Heather, Adrian, & John (Heather Smith, Adrian Bell, John MacDonald); and Mappa Tandi (Pat Ludford and Jim Kenealy). The track "Maid Of Fife" by the Liverpool Fishermen IS NOT on their other LP, Swallow the Anchor. *Recorded at: Chalk Farm Studios Limited, England, October 25, 1971 *Catalogue #: 100 MR16 *Matrix #s: **Side 1: 100 MR 16A **Side 2: 100 MR 16B Tracklisting Side A (Title - Composer - Artist) # Dandelion Blues - Williamson - Jon Betmead # Winding Boy - Morton - Jon Betmead # Playboys & Playgirls - Dylan - Jon Betmead # Woman Sweeter Than Man - Bosworth - Heather, Adrian & John # Lark In The Morning - Trad.Arr.Smith - Heather, Adrian & John # Seth Davy - Glymhaghas - Heather, Adrian & John Side B (Title - Composer - Artist) # Yate's White's Blues - Jacques - Liverpool Fishermen # The Ould Triangle - Behan - Liverpool Fishermen # Maid Of Fife - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Liverpool Fishermen # Home Boys Home - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Liverpool Fishermen # Quar Bungle Rye - Trad.Arr.Mappa Tandi - Mappa Tandi # Mrs. McGrath - Trad.Arr.Mappa Tandi - Mappa Tandi # Hi Germany - Trad.Arr.Mappa Tandi - Mappa Tandi # Spanish Lady - Trad.Arr.Mappa Tandi - Mappa Tandi Back Cover Text We hope you will enjoy listening to the Mushroom Folk Sampler. The album includes Jon Betmead, Heather Adrian and John, and Mappa Tandi, all of whom are making their debut on this album. Also featured are the Liverpool Fishermen whose first L.P. Swallow the Anchor (Mushroom 150 MR 9) was released earlier this year. The wide appeal of the album makes it a must for every folk collection. JON BETMEAD John Betmead (guitar, vocals) a gentle blonde giant of 6′ 5″ has been professional for three years. He has appeared regularly on B.B.C.’s “Country meets Folk”. His favourite habitat is Morocco. He is heavily influenced by primitive blues, Polynesian and Pacific ethnic music, jazz and Dylan. On side 1 his rich earthy voice features “Dandelion Blues”, “Winding Boy” and “Playboys & Playgirls”. HEATHER, ADRIAN & JOHN Formed as a duo in January 1971 by Heather Smith (vocals) and Adrian Bell (guitar, Appalachian dulcimer) they were joined later in the year by John MacDonald (bass). As a result of their unique and sincere presentation they have built up a big following in concerts and clubs in London and the Home Counties. On side 1 they feature “Woman Sweeter than Man”, “Lark in the Morning” and “Seth Davy”. THE LIVERPOOL FISHERMEN These broths of boys need no introduction. Born and bred in Dublin they now live and work on Merseyside. Their raucous rollicking style epitomises the character of these two great cities. On side 2 they feature “Yate’s White’s Blues”, “The Ould Triangle”, “Maid of Fife” and “Home Boys Home”. MAPPA TANDI Mappa Tandi, being Pat Ludford and Jim Kenealy, are no newcomers to the folk scene. Pat (12 string guitar) and Jim (fiddle) met at the Lorna Doone Centenary Folk Festival at Minehead, Somerset in 1968. Since then they have toured clubs in Ireland, Wales and England. They have made London West End appearances at Tottenham Court Road and Oxford Circus Underground Stations. On side 2 they feature “Quar Bungal Rye”, “Mrs. McGrath”, “Hi, Germany” and “Spanish Lady”. “The Mushroom Folk Sampler” was mostly recorded at Chalk Farm Studios on Monday 25th October 1971. All taking part would like to thank Bloodshot Bill the Barman, whose unsteady hand succeeded in making “The Mushroom Folk Sampler” recording a truly memorable session! A. FRAZER WHITE MUSHROOM RECORDS 1a Belmont Street, London, N.W.1 Category:Discography Category:Early Works